Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 13
That morning... ( Wolf kicks ) ( The dummy ducks ) ' '( Wolf spins out and goes for a roundhouse ) ' '( The dummy ducks again ) ' '( Wolf spins out again and goes for a spinning jump kick ) ' '( The dummy puts grabs Wolf's foot and slams him onto the ground ) ''' '''Jean) *Watching* Ow... ( The dummy walks towards Wolf ) ' '( Wolf kicks the dummy with both his feet ) ' '( The dummy counters, holding both of Wolf's feet ) ' '( The dummy pushes Wolf's feet backwards ) ' '( Wolf rolls backwards once and goes for a front dropkick ) ( The dummy counters ) ' '( Wolf falls onto the ground, while the dummy holds both his legs ) ' '( The dummy slingshots Wolf passed him ) ' '( That dummy gets back up ) ( Wolf's knees collide with another dummy ) ' '''Wolf) HA! *Pushes down* ' '( The dummy falls with Wolf ) ' '''( Wolf lands on the ground ) ( Wolf lifts both his feet ) ' '( The dummy flies and crashes into the other dummy ) ' '''Wolf) THERE WE GO! ' '( Jean claps ) ' '( Wolfgang slowly walks and watches ) ' '''Jean) *Looks at Wolfgang* Hi... Wolfgang) Hi... ( Jean looks back at Wolf ) ' '''Wolfgang) He's doing better than when I first saw him ' '''Jean) *Looks at Wolfgang* Yeah...You really helped him improve Wolfgang) Thanks ''' '''Jean) You're welcome Wolf) *Looking at Jean* ...He better not... ( A dummy hits Wolf from behind ) ' '( The two dummies assault Wolf from behind ) Jean) *Looking at Wolf* ... Wolfgang) He shouldn't have turned his back on them... Jean) Yeah... ( Wolfgang walks by Jean ) Jean) *Grabs Wolfgang's arm* Where are you going? ''' '''Wolfgang) I'm going to help your boyfriend... Jean) Well, you need me to unlock the door ''' '''Wolfgang) Oh...Can you please unlock the door for me Jean) Sure *Walks to the door* ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Why does she need to unlock it, though...I've got the key she gave me... ( Jean enters a code ) ' '''Jean) Okay *Backs up* ' '( Wolfgang goes to open the door ) ' '( The door doesn't open ) ' 'Wolfgang) You know *Turns around* I-' '( Jean kisses Wolfgang, lip to lip ) ' '''( Wolfgang tries to get free, but Jean holds his head against her head ) ( Jean jumps and wraps her legs around Wolfgang's hips ) ' '( Wolfgang backs out of sight from Wolf ) Jean) *Moving head* Mmm...*Head moves to the left* Mmm...*Head moves to the right* ' '( Wolfgang pushes Jean's legs away from his hips ) ' '( Jean's legs touch the ground ) ' '( Jean lowers ) ' '( Wolfgang finds Jean's hands and pushes them off ) ' '( Jean puts her hands around Wolfgang's neck ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *In head* T.T What the ... ( Jean jumps back onto Wolfgang and wraps her legs against his hips again ) ' '( Wolfgang's hands slowly move and hold Jean ) ' '( Wolfgang kisses Jean back ) ' '( Jean presses her body against Wolfgang's ) ' '( Wolfgang's hands move towards Jean's neck ) DF) *Watching* ... Kyuuga) Um... ( Jean stops kissing Wolfgang and looks at Kyuuga ) ' '''Kyuuga) Well...I was just going to...SEE YA! ' '( DF looks puzzled at Wolfgang ) ' '''Kyuuga) Come on, DF...*Walks away* ( DF follows Kyuuga away ) Wolfgang) ... ( Jean tries to go back to kissing Wolfgang ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *Holds Jean's face* Oh no...Not getting me this time, besides I'm already taken... Jean) ...*Gets off Wolfgang* Okay ' '''Wolfgang) *In head* Finally! ' '( Wolfgang walks towards the door ) ' '( Wolfgang slides the key through ) ' '''Jean) You had a key... Wolfgang) You gave me one, how did you not remember Jean) Well...Uh...Save him... Wolfgang) I will *Opens door and walks in* Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 14 Grade of Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 13? S A B C D F Jean and Wolfgang's kiss: Reactions? No comment Awesome! Wolfgang cheated on Samantha and Jean cheated on Wolf (again) Wolfgang obviously wanted no part in it, but he had no choice Poor DF (story character), he's probably scarred now... Definitely going to add heat on Wolfgang vs Wolf... Expect the Unexpected, I may say... Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Wolfgang Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons-Times Collide